kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Partials/Blueprint Priority/@comment-122.150.237.85-20170313082047/@comment-217.10.52.10-20170314140615
Well, not the OP, but reality will look different for each and every player and he needs to take it into his own considerations - the list is just a guidance. E.g. (fairly) new players like me (started Sept. '16) will not need to bother with the Italian ships, as they simply don't have them (okay, some were lately added as drops and LSC, but few will focus to get them); same for Bismarck. As such, ship availability will much more dictate the first BPs. E.g. while a BP for the cranes is important, in the first months very few will have both (and maybe other ships) required for the Proto Flightdeck questline – and it may be ill-advised, if people rush (LS) construction to get a specific ship. Also to note is that once you have converted one ship, the importance of a second of the same kind may also drop (Tone  Chikuma, Ooshio  Arashio). What new captains will much more likely get fairly early, are Fuso/Yamashiro, Ooshio/Arashio, Abukuma, Tone/Chikuma, Choukai, Kinu. Once acquired, Fuso/Yamashiro will be the heavy hitters for quite some time, and just because of that often level rather quickly – I'd imagine that for many players, one of them will be the first ship eligible for BP upgrade – and as the list tells us, it's not a waste to do so. A main reason why new players might BP Ooshio/Arashio is the Daihatsu they come with (currently not mentioned in the list!) - the LC carrying capability one can get from other common DDs and other ships as well (Hibiki/Verniy, Ushio, some CLs, AVs, ….) - it might be more difficult to get the landing craft (=> quests). But once you have some LCs and the ships to carry them, I don't think the need for Ooshio/Arashio is very high anymore. Choukai for the LBAS questline, but that's world 6 – many months and plenty of salty tears/maps to get to that point. Skilled lookouts are rare, but so might be the need compared to other night battle equipment (=> Sendai!), good radars one can get without BP. For Abukuma it is just the "Swiss army knife" utility that makes it so invaluable (and not mentioned in the list, it comes with a Daihatsu as well ;o) ) W.r.t. to the OP, a wiki entry like this list is supposed to be a generic and general view on the subject – it can't (and I'd even say must not!) factor in situational contexts, such as a certain event (which is today just a story of the past, and changes with every new event), or special situations (e.g. a player unlocking LBAS or jets) - you better do that on the pages linked to that event etc.. It is just a general guideline for reference, but everyone has to make up his own mind based on his current situation, fleet composition and ships available. Just as a reference, for me it goes like this: 10.16 Yamashiro, 11.16 Abukuma, 12.16 Tone, 01.17 Choukai, 02.17 Zuikaku+Shoukaku (Winter '17 event medals), and 03.17 shall be Fuso. Fuso is already waiting for about three months, Chikuma since last month, Oooooshio is now in the main (leveling) fleet (with Suzuya and Kumano).